do-flamingo in earthland
by lightninglucifer
Summary: Doflamingo in Earthland exactly what it sounds like this is my first story btw doflamingo will be overpowered and will only fight to his best against Acnologia.
1. he arrives

D **oflamingo in Earthland**

This is going to be my first story since coming to this website and it may not be up to your standards so if it isn't I'm sorry

By the way I don't own fairy tail or one piece- Lightning Lucifer

Instead of Luffy fighting against Doflamingo it was Law who had awakened his devil fruit once it was awoken his room could travel across dimensions and while inside this room Law had unlimited stamina and increased strength while in the room however when using this technique his room became considerably smaller like 12ft by 12ft. Law was in fact losing in this fight due to doflamingoes attacks always causing a lot of recoil so as a last resort Law teleported him to a new dimension in hopes he never comes back...

Doflamingo pov

"ugh where am I " muttered Doflamingo as he looked at his surroundings scanning every detail of the forest he was in "where is that Law brat" then the memories of the battle came flooding back to him he grit his teeth his anger rising by the second. He walked through the forest not caring about the stares people where giving him due to his attire. Till he was stopped by a scarlet haired lady.

"Halt" she said "what is with your state of dress"

"why should I care what you think last time I checked you don't own me plus anyway doubt you could beat me" he then followed with a mad cackle many of the towns people backed away from him a sword appeared in front of his neck "do you want to put that to the test" he responded with "sure why not by the way make sure that all of your petty friends are their as well so I can crush you in front of them"

she then asked him a question "how about we set stakes if i win you can join fairy tail if I am impressed if you win you can have 100,000 jewels how about that"

"you have a deal"

 **one hour later**

Everyone in fairy tail had gathered at the arena to watch the fight between Ezra and a extremely strange looking man they both where at the end on the arena both in battle stances defaming just chuckled "wow you really weren't the effort erza" he then put his hand into a gun shape and fired a string bullet which penetrated her armour and completely shattered it launching her out of the arena all of the fairy tail mages stood in shock

"did he.."

"just shatter..."

"ERZAS ARMOUR IN ONE SHOT!" they all shouted

Doflamingo slowly walked up the terrified Ezra she crawled to the edge of the arena as to get away from him but she backed against a wall as he stood in front of her. In her eyes she was looking at a predator of a man one who could kill her with ease Doflamingo just tsked and lifted her up " now erza is that anyway to treat a new member" laughing like a maniac after with his tongue sticking out. Everyone gasped in shock and just stared till a certain pink hired idiot spoke up "what do you mean your going to join our guild"

"I meant what I said pinky now shut up or i'll give you the same treatment like red-head over there"

"what did you just call me!"

"natsu stand down" Ezra ordered

"but-"

"NOW!" she exclaimed

"thank you Ezra-chan" stroking the underside of her cheek as he walked back followed by a cackle "wait a minute where's my money Ezra-chan if there's one thing I hate it is liar's" he then walked off into the guild building...


	2. natsu vs doffy

**Meet your master**

One week has passed since our faveroute sociopath has joined fairy tail during his weeks there he was left alone and many considered him to be the strongest wizard in the guild even though he wasn't one. Though one time during his isolation he was visited by a blonde man with a lightning shaped scar over his left eye he asked him to join his tribe doflamingo shook violently then picked the dragon slayer up by the throat then said with a fist glad in haki punched him across the room knocking him out before he blacked out he heard him say

"why would I want to be someone else's pawn"

 **Laxus pov:**

Awoke with a startle and jumped out of the bed then soon regretted it as I hunched over in pain I was in the hospital at Polyussica

"it was magical that that punch only broke a Few ribs boy he could of easily punctured your heart"

Laxus's eyes widen in shock theres no way he could of beat him he was Lexus leader of the thunder god tribe 'the blonde bastard only got a lucky hit in if I had my guard up there no way he could've beaten me'

"keep tellin yourself that boy with that kindah thinkin you'll be headin down a horribly road of loss after loss you have to accept defeat to get stronger" she lectured him

" but I could've beaten him if I had my guard U-"

"no you would've lost either way he was toying with you smiling not even drained by that attack now hat back to sleep and heal"

Since he didn't comply she used some toxins to knock him out

 **Doflamingo pov**

Back at the guild people questioned him why he had attacked Laxus he said it was because he wanted to make him his pawn by inviting him into his tribe they also asked him why his leg turned black he said it was haki then he just ignored them in pinky asked him to a fight he said yes why 'because he was bored'

All most everyone bet against natsu except this lucy girl who joined two days ago she didn't know of his capabilities

"3...2...1...begin" shouted cana

Natsu ran up to him and said " **fire dragons iron fist** "

I swiftly dodged and kneed him with a haki covered knee he said "too slow"

Natsu spat out blood and was launched in the air do flamingo quickly moved up their and knocked back down to earth.

With a sigh of disappointment he returned to the guild where lucy aproched him and talked about how amaizing he was and she asked what magic he used he at least wanted one person to keep him company so he was polite and told her that he used string magic and haki she asked "when did you use string magic" I answered " to latch onto the clouds to fly and I can also control people turn the area in to string for me to control I can make people into puppets create a birdcage which is completely indestructible to trap people in a area he can also do a bunch of different physical attacks with the birdcage" other people were listening in on his wide variety of techniques and were impressed

Elfman commented " now that's how a real man fights"


	3. the confrontation

**Doflamingo joins the crew**

Over the last couple of days lucy and doflamingo bonded quite a bit with lucy even taking a liking to him even though he was faking it with a persona he still didn't hate her as much as the other numbskulls in this guild.

 **Lucy pov**

Lucy was on her way home she unlocked the door and walked inside on her couch a naked gray and flaming natsu were fighting over who gets the chair while Ezra sits at a table.

"Lucy glad to see your back" said the redhead

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT DOING IN MY HOUSE" she shouted

"it is because we wanted to talk about doflamingo" stated the redhead

"oh you mean Duffy yeah his is pretty cool and really smart we were looking at some math books because Doffy wanted a competition he breezed through all of the questions and left me in the dust" she said

"wow he's a jack of all traits right Lucy" commented gray

"yah he is cool, strong and smart what's not to like" said Lucy with a smile

"well I wasn't expecting this" said someone from the widow then suddenly doflamingo crashed through the window

"sorry about the window lucy I'll pay for it so" he paused "I didn't expect compliments Lucy" said Duffy

Lucy blushed as Duffy aproched Ezra "So what do you want to know about me Ezra-channnnnn..." he said creepily as he steadily approached Ezra

Erza rose up confidently and said "what magic do you use I never heard of string magic and how powerful are you"

"I could probably destroy all of tenrou island in one attack and what I used againt you was 15% of my true strength" he jeered

Ezra was unfazed and asked "what magic do you use"

He stood there visibly shaking "what do you mean I use string magic"

"no you don't your faking it in our fight I sensed no magical energy from those attacks you sent at me or Lexus so i'll ask again how did you attack with those strings" said Ezra

Doflamingo stood there shocked at what the woman said now vein bulged on his forehead the atmosphere was so tense that you could barely move under the pressure "why should answer to you ERZA" he said erza laced with venom

"you don't have to but I could inform the master of what you did to his grandson Lexus"

"theres no way that the brat that I floored was the masters grandson" he knew what the old man was like due to overhearing people talking about him he was kind supportive and loyal to his family (guild) he wasn't snobby and overconfident like his grandson

Then he gave up and told them his powers came from a mystical fruit called a devil fruit and their were many diferent kinds he also told them that these devil fruit's came from a demon known as the sea devil before it was defeated It sent these fruit flying across the world and whoever had ate these fruits gained a power if many


	4. sorry

Sorry guys but I might restart this story and make him earn his powers instead of staring out with them and make him less powerful oh and by the way in his fight against Ezra she was wearing iron armour which doflamingo could easily cut or shatter on his own or maybe i'll just use a different character like whitebeard who is respectable.-lightninglucifer yeah this was my first story i'll try to make it more enjoyable. And i'll do my homework on the characters


End file.
